Let it Go
by Petchricor
Summary: William Cipher was never a normal kid, having strange powers that his parents didn't understand. But he always managed to keep it hidden. But when his secret gets out...things go haywire *rated T for death. Not an AU*


**Yes, this is based off the scene from Frozen (at least a little bit) that's the whole joke-thing. Anyway, enjoy~****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>William Cipher had known that something was wrong with him for as long as he could remember. Ever since he started making things hover to him when he was an infant his parents had kept him under wraps. His parents didn't let him around too many people and were always making excuses for why he wasn't out much, not wanting to make them wonder why he was like this. People thought he was just a sickly child that was somehow just barely managing to be alive. He couldn't really blame his parents, if people saw him doing what he was they'd burn him at the stake. So, as terrible as life was, they really were doing him a favor.<p>

But as he got older his parents had to let him go to school, even though they were worried about him he stilled had to learn basic skills and they couldn't keep him home all the time, no matter how much they wanted to. He liked his classmates and even managed to make some friends, he would run and play just like other children and managed to keep his powers hidden all by himself. He was allowed to go out more, his parents started sending him on errands and everyone was so happy to see that the sickly child was getting better. He was happy again. His parents were still worried and William couldn't blame them, one slip up and it would all go to hell.

As he got older, William got the ability to see things. He would know things about people before being told, he knew when his mother was going to drop something before it happened, he knew all the answers to a test before it was given, he could read ancient runes that no one else understood-and these powers were much harder to keep hidden than his simple levitation or hovering a few inches above the ground. He found himself blurting things out about people uncontrollably and he would have to lie and say he heard it around town. But if it was something deeper, something much more secret, he didn't know what to say. Thankfully, they were usually so upset they just left without another word. However, he started to lose his friends that way.

Life went downhill from there and the powers only got stronger and more in number. He could enter people's dreams and control them however he wanted, he could teleport places (sometimes by accident), he could control the weather, he could talk to animals, with a whirl of his hand he could make things out of thin air, and he could erase memories and create new ones-the list went on. On his sixteenth birthday William woke up to only having sight in his left eye, which freaked him out at first, but considering all the other stuff that had happened it was nothing. One of his few remaining friends, a girl named Star, made him a cool eye patch to cover it up. He was thankful for it. But he didn't know that his sixteenth year was going to be his worst.

Star and William, who had started going by Bill, became closer and Star soon became his only friend. Star trusted Bill with all her secrets and Bill trusted her with most of his, excluding his powers of course. She didn't find his random outbursts rude or his sudden disappearances all too weird, and Bill started to fall in love with her. But then he made a mistake. A huge mistake that doomed them both. He told her his secret and showed her what he could do, at first she had excepted it, thought the levitation was cool and the teleporting was interesting. But when she found out about his 'seeing beyond' and his 'dreamscape' she panicked, asking him what he used it for. He tried to explain, tell her he had never used it to harm anyone, but she hadn't listened. She called him a sorcerer, running all through town screaming about a monster.

Bill had never felt such anger well up in him before. He had trusted her with his biggest secret, the one thing that he had kept hidden on his life, and she _rejected_ him, she tore his heart right out of his chest and threw him to the wolves. Bill didn't see it but his eye went blood red and his hair turned into a blue flame, the sky going dark with storm clouds and lightning striking all around the town. Then Bill let out a cry of anger and pain, Star turned to face him and realized what she had done. But before she could run back lightning struck right to her heart. Bill didn't notice the town starting a riot, all he saw was Star, dead on the ground from _his_ powers. And with a flash of light, Bill was gone.

He wasn't sure where he had sent himself but the air was thin and it was cold. He fell to his knees and opened his good eye to see himself kneeling in snow. He cried out in agony, because he had killed the woman he loved, because he didn't know what would happen to his family, because he could never go home. He choked back a sob and forced himself to his feet, turning around to see that he was on one of the mountains the resided behind his home. The town down below was lit up with lanterns and torches, he wasn't sure if he was imagining hearing the yelling or not. Bill forced himself to look away and squeezed his eye shut. He couldn't go back, they wouldn't except him. In fact, no one would except him. Bill opened his eye and looked down at his hand, glaring at it.

"I can't go back," he mumbled to himself, clenching his fist. "They don't understand me, no one ever did. My parents tried to, but they still don't understand. I have no family, no home, no friends, and no lover." He took a deep breath and turned around just once more, taking in the sight of the angry town one last time before turning away and walking up the mountain, trudging through the deep snow. As Bill walked he found himself wondering what he was really capable of, without the boundaries of his parents and the town, maybe he could do amazing things.

Bill raised his hands once more and looked down at them, since he didn't have to hold back anymore he wondered if he could create something amazing. Bill turned to a patch of snow and took a deep breath, imagining a flower made of ice as he twirled his hand. He gasped as it appeared, just as he imagined, directly in front of him. Bill looked at the snow in thought a moment before raising his foot up above it, then stepping down, grinning as it hovered just above the snow. He brought his other foot up and began to run as he hovered over the snow, the cold wind whipping against his face as he ran up the hill with ease. Bill looked up as the clouds parted and a bit of sunlight shown through.

He started to laugh loudly, spinning around in the air gleefully. Suddenly, any thoughts of home or his parents was lost as he continued to run. He swirled his hands around, creating statues out of ice and snow. He stopped as he reached a cliff and looked up at another that rose above it. He grinned and raised his right hand, snapping his fingers and grinning as a pair of metal stairs appeared. He ran up them easily, his shoes clinking up against the metal delicately. He grinned when he reached the top and his steps hovered over the snow easily as he skidded to a halt. Bill looked down at himself.

"Hmm, needs a bit of work." He twirled his hand out in front of him and a top hat appeared in it. Grinning he placed it on his head. He closed his eyes and pictured what he wanted. He wanted a suit, but not those plain, black suits he saw businessmen wear, oh no, he wanted it to be bright and colorful. He wanted it to bring attention to him. Yellow, he decided, with black accents of a sort. Black pants, tap shoes-oh! And a bow-tie. With a snap of the fingers the suit appeared and Bill admired it a moment before looking around him. "I wonder how powerful I really am." _Test it_ a voice whispered to him as he headed into a cave, he hummed thoughtfully. _Build something amazing._

Bill grinned as he entered the cave and he swung his hands around him, carving out the walls of the cave to take a hallway shape with pillars with markings all along the walls. He continued on this route, lighting fires on torches he created to give him light as he carved out the inside of the entire mountain. He made himself a kitchen, dinning room, living room, parlor, a bedroom, a game room and anything else he wanted. And when he was finished all it took was a snap of his fingers to create anything he could imagine to fill it with. It took hours and hours but to Bill it seemed like minutes as he created it, the entire mountain somehow holding together as it was carved. As he worked Bill started to forget about the town, Star and his parents. He remembers only bits and pieces, most of them unimportant, and a small memory of a girl with long, brown hair named Star. A memory that stirred something within him whenever he thought about it.

AΩ

That night Bill sat on a bench he had created by the edge of the cliff, looking up at the stars on the clear night. The town below was quiet and not a soul was stirring as sleep overcame them, a small part of Bill wanted to show them how powerful he was. To squash them under his boot like ants, but something told him not too, though he wasn't sure what. He sighed and shrugged it off, looking back upwards at the stars. He pointed up at them and started to move his fingers, moving the stars into constellations as he did so. He stopped to admire his handy work, smiling softly as he kicked his feet back and forth idly. He looked back down at the town for a moment before turning around on the bench and walking into his home. Wondering what he was going to do with the rest of his life. What else could he create?

AΩ

She reminded him of her. Long, brown hair with hazel eyes to compliment it. Brave, loud, kind and gleeful, a little awkward too from time to time. It only made them more alike when her nickname passed his nonexistent lips, _Shooting Star._ He took a liking to the kid and a memory stirred within, an old, deep memory that he couldn't quite place where or when it was. But, nonetheless, it stirred. He reminded himself that, no only was she human, but they were millions of years apart. However, he wouldn't mind being friends with her someday, if that were at all possible. Humans had short lifespans, but perhaps that didn't matter. He decided that, perhaps, he could give it a shot. He hadn't had a friend in a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap!<br>**

**Thanks for reading, please review and have a bow chicka bow wow day~**

**Petchricor, QotG, signing off ;)**


End file.
